The subject matter described herein generally relates to medical imaging, and more particularly to a system and method to generate images illustrative of a measured parameters of a region of interest (e.g., cardiac tissue of the heart) of an imaged subject.
There exists a conventional multiphase computerized tomography analysis technique to detect a potential defect in the heart (e.g., the myocardium) of a patient. A certain known representation produced by such a conventional analysis is shown as a plurality of concentric circles. Typically, all the measurements of the above-described technique are shown in a single, two-dimensional illustration of the heart muscle under analysis.
However, a drawback of the above-described representation is a difficulty to correlate the acquired measurements relative to acquired anatomical information (e.g., position of the coronary arteries) acquired in tomography datasets.
In particular, it is generally very difficult to identify or correlate a defect detected in the cardiac tissue or muscle of the heart with a problem occurring in one of the coronary arteries.